A Little Bit of the Devil
by esteed
Summary: AU Season 3. Kol is waiting for Damon and Elena at Scary Mary's. But what happens when he decides that beating Damon doesn't truly make them even?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh dear," Kol chuckled. "I've hit a nerve. Relax, darling.. I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother, and then you humiliated me." Bat rose sharply, connecting with Damon forcefully three times in a row. "There," he grinned. "Now we're even."

But even as he said that, Kol turned, catching sight of the young doppelganger. Keen eyes took in the wound on her forehead, discerned the veneer of defiance covering a very scared girl. The corner of his mouth tilted upward in a smirk. She was right to be scared.

"Or perhaps not," he commented, wheels turning in his head. Niklaus had said not to harm her. Surely she would be safest under the watchful eyes of the Original family. And it would probably prevent the annoying Salvatore brothers from overstepping their boundaries once again. A checkmate, as it were. Surely his brother could not be upset with him over this latest decision.

Speeding to her, Kol grasped her wrist tightly, pulling her toward him. The gasp that escaped her lips only made his smile widen a hair more. "Perhaps I should take her with me." It was a comment designed to get beneath Damon's skin, and it did just that. The other vampire forced himself up, launching himself forward. Neatly deflecting the attack, Kol sent Damon flying toward one of the piles of junk Mary had had stacked around the room.

"Touchy touchy," he commented, obviously enjoying the game of cat and mouse. "She'd be safer with me anyway," wouldn't you, darling?" Twinkling eyes lowered to the girl struggling, unsuccessfully, against his grip.

"Let go," Elena gritted, one hand rising, perhaps with the intent of hitting him. Kol was too fast, though, hand shooting out to catch hers and force both arms across her chest, holding them to herself and keeping her pressed to him in the process. Both wrists were transferred to one hand, leaving the other free.

"Easy," he advised. "I did warn you not to test me. I won't say it again." Glance slid back to Damon who had, by that point, managed to push himself up. Now he stood, glaring at the Original and his captive.

"You wear your emotions on your sleeve,' Kol informed the other man. "Love is a dangerous thing. Especially for vampires. Don't worry. I won't hurt her. Much." As Damon lunged forward, Kol pushed Elena out of the way. Hands caught Damon's neck, snapping it easily and sending him sprawling to the ground.

Then his attention turned once more to Elena. Hand stretched out, catching her wrist once more. Before she could react, Kol was gone in a blur, taking her with him. By the time the Salvatore awoke, they would be long gone.

Teeth gritting in fury, Damon sped to the car, starting it up with a vicious twist of his wrist.

"Where's Elena?"

The question earned Jeremy a glare, but no answer. At least not right away. Instead Damon reached for his phone, sliding it out and dialing as the car roared to life. He barely waited for Stefan to answer before speaking, crazed eyes glaring straight ahead.

"Get your ass to Klaus," he ordered. "One of his dick brothers showed up in Denver. He has Elena."

That admission made Jeremy sit up straighter. "Wait, what?" He demanded. Damon barely seemed to notice, the only sign he'd heard a flicker of annoyance in his gaze.

"He broke my neck and was gone when I woke up," Damon continued explaining. "He won't hurt her – orders from Klaus, apparently. But I'd rather have Elena back sooner than later. " And he'd prefer not to rely so entirely on Klaus' word. "Just go." The call was cut off with a click of his finger, leaving the car in silence for a moment longer before Jeremy finally found his voice again.

"You let my sister get kidnapped?" He demanded, voice angry and a bit incredulous.

"He –broke- my neck," Damon returned, not deigning to look over. Not right away at any rate. But as the seconds ticked by, the tension thick in the air, he relented, allowing his fury to abate slightly. "We'll get her back, Jeremy. I promise." He would die keeping that promise if necessary.

"You'd better." Jeremy was only slightly mollified.


	2. Chapter 2

His brother hung up with a simple click leaving Stefan staring at the phone. Only for a brief moment, though. Then, mind whirling, he sprang into action, blurring out the door. He had one target in mind: Klaus. Normally it wouldn't have been a very good idea to simply burst into the Original's house. Normally Stefan might have thought twice on the matter. But there was nothing normal about that night. And, though he harbored a great deal of anger toward his brother for even letting Elena be taken in the first place, now was not the time to get into all of that. A united front against Klaus and his siblings was required.

Shutting the door behind him, Stefan's eyes warily scanned the grand foyer. "Klaus?" He called out, questioning. No answer. He wasn't about to take any silence for a hint to leave, though. He would just have to find the hybrid. It didn't take long. Stepping to the study door, there he was, sitting by a roaring fire and looking rather pensive indeed..

As Stefan stepped forward, Klaus' head rose automatically. "Stefan." The tone was amiable enough but the expression a tad worn. "I'd ask you to come in, but you seem to have already taken that liberty."

"Where is she?" Stefan's voice was deadly calm, his eyes warning that he was in no mood for games tonight.

"Who?" Klaus returned. "You'll have to be more specific, I'm afraid. So many people to keep track of." It was a statement designed to rile the brooding vampire now standing in front of him. There really was only one person who could cause the Salvatores to become so…impassioned.

"Elena," he gritted. "Your brother took her. Where is she?" There was a slight pause, Stefan glaring defiantly at his erstwhile friend. "Or do you not know about the latest turn of events?"

Klaus' entire demeanor changed in the blink of an eye, shifting from weary boredom to barely contained irritation. "Of course I know all about it," he answered. "I had a nice long chat with Kol earlier this evening." Though taking the doppelganger hostage hadn't been discussed, the Salvatores didn't need to know about any fractures and factions within the Original family. Klaus wouldn't allow them any weaknesses to play upon.

"She's safe and sound," he assured Stefan. "Kol wouldn't harm her. As long as I tell him not to." It was a thinly veiled threat and he took particular delight in noting Stefan's reaction, watching the jaw muscles tighten at the thought. "You started this." Klaus was quite serious by then, light gaze locked on Stefan's dark. "You killed my brother. You're trying to kill me. And you know what they say; all's fair…"

"If you hurt her…"

"Before he could think of adding anything more to that threat, Klaus was out of his seat, hand clamped on Stefan's throat, pinning the other man to the wall. "That all depends on you and your brother," he advised, voice calm.

"I'd certainly much prefer a living doppelganger. One to provide me with blood for the next sixty or so years. One to settle down with a human, continue the Petrova line…" It would be ideal. "But I will kill her if I need to, Stefan. Don't think I won't. I could just drain her. Eight or nine pints of blood should make me quite a few hybrids. And with Elena out of the picture, I won't have to deal with some annoying plot-of-the-week every time I turn my back." Fingers tightened a hair more, emphasizing his point, before Klaus released him, though he stayed close.

"Take my advice, mate. Know when you're beaten. I'll keep the doppelganger safe as long as you behave. Now I'd suggest you leave before I really get annoyed. Go talk to your short-fused brother. Fill him in on the terms. Let me know if I need to clarify anything."

Pulling away, Klaus moved for the stairs. "You showed yourself in. I'm sure you can show yourself back out." A wave of his fingers over his shoulder and the Original left Stefan glaring after him. For his part, once out of sight and when Stefan had gone, Klaus reached for his phone. It seemed he needed to have a discussion with his brother.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Kol had grabbed her before she could protest, blurring out of the house and into the night, and leaving Damon and her brother far behind. They didn't go very far, stopping a street or two over. Seeing the look on her face, Kol couldn't help but smirk.

"Surely you didn't think we'd run the entire way, darling." His hand had switched to her upper arm as he guided her to a waiting car. "I'd rather not carry you across the country. But if you want to stay close, please feel free." The passenger door was opened, Elena shoved inside. "I won't complain." Smile widened to a toothy grin at the outrage playing so plainly across her features.

Arms crossed in response, Elena glaring up at him. "I'd rather die."

"So melodramatic," Kol teased. "Don't worry, love. I don't need to force myself on a woman." She'd see his charm sooner or later. "Right now, though, I'm about to lay down some ground rules. I'd pay attention if I were you. I don't like repeating myself." Gaze focused entirely on hers.

"Don't run. You'll just make me angry. Don't try to be clever. See my previous statement. Just…enjoy the ride."

"And if I don't?" Elena questioned, looking every inch the stubborn teen.

"That's where things start to get messy," Kol answered, as calmly as if he were discussing the weather. "Because I won't hesitate to hurt you. Klaus needs you alive. Nothing more. If you press me, I won't hesitate to break your pretty little legs or to rip those gorgeous eyes right out of your head. And if you really make me mad, consider your entire town on the chopping block. Starting with dear Jeremy. Then the Salvatores, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler…"

His eyes twinkled. "Rebekah might put up a bit of a fight for Matt. She always was possessive about her playthings." Voice trailed off for a moment, just enjoying the discomfort evident in every inch of her body. "Do I make myself clear, pet?"

"I won't run." The words were wrung from her lips, eyes glaring daggers at the handsome man grinning down at her.

"Lovely. Now how about a smile?" Kol questioned, needling her. "No? We'll try that again later." He started to shut the door, then paused. "Oh, one more thing." Hand stretched out. "Your phone, please."

Perhaps sensing that this was not the time to push, Elena brought forth her cell phone, slapping it into Kol's hand. It was crushed in a moment, the pieces discarded to the side.

Shutting the door in her pouting face, Kol moved to his side of the car, sliding in and revving the engine before throwing it into gear. "Cheer up," he advised. "Really it could be much worse." Settling into an awkward silence, it appeared Kol's attention was focused entirely on the road. In reality, he was keeping a rather close watch on the girl.

They hadn't gone more than twenty miles when a soft buzzing interrupted the tense quiet. With an almost apologetic glance to Elena, Kol reached into his pocket, producing a sleek phone.

"Hello, brother dear," he greeted, tone cheerful.

On the other end of the line, Klaus gritted his teeth. "What have you done Kol?" He questioned.

"Just a small change in plans. You told me to send a message. This does just that. Besides, the Salvatore was unconscious and Elena looked so lost and helpless. You know my soft heart. I couldn't just leave her there. And I've always wanted a pet." The last line was obviously thrown in to get to Elena. The arrow obviously hit its mark as she shifted uncomfortably on the seat next to him.

"I want you back in Mystic Falls. Now." Tone left no room for argument. Though, of course Kol had to press.

"Yes, about that…I'm not so sure it's the best idea. After all, with Elena in plain sight, it will just inspire one ill-advised rescue attempt after another." He didn't wait for his brother's approval. "I think I'll keep her with me for a little while. Don't worry. I won't kill her." Eyes turned to the girl sitting beside him, an amused glint in his gaze. "I just want to have a little fun, dear brother. I've been daggered for ninety years, after all."

Turning his gaze back to the road, Kol chuckled. "I'll keep your sweet girl safe and sound. No worries." The call was disconnected and the phone turned off with no further comment.

"There," Kol smirked, placing the phone neatly back in his pocket. "Now we can just enjoy some alone time, darling."


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus strode away, leaving Stefan staring after him. He should have known not to expect very much from the Original. But he'd hoped he would at least go into some grandiose speech about his plans. It would have been too easy; Klaus was always one to keep cards close to his chest. He didn't let the important things slip.

He couldn't just let it lie. Couldn't just acquiesce to Klaus' admonishment to behave if he wanted Elena to stay in good health. Which meant he had another stop to make.

Blurring from the Mikaelson residence, he went directly to Bonnie's. It was late, true, but this was an emergency. He knocked for several minutes before Stefan cold discern any stirring within. Finally a sleepy Bonnie opened the door, leaning against it as she stared up at him.

"What is it?" She questioned, stifling a yawn. Knowing Stefan as she did, she knew whatever brought him to her door at this hour was something dire.

"Kol has Elena." Voice was urgent, intense gaze locked on hers. "I need your help. A tracker spell, something." Anything. It was clear he was desperate, the thought of anything happening to Elena already playing with his mind.

Nodding, Bonnie stepped back, letting Stefan enter. "Come in." She would do whatever she could to help. "Let me get a few things." She wouldn't bother dressing. It would only waste time.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Somewhere along the way, Jeremy had managed to fall asleep. Damon wouldn't begrudge him a few winks. People were stupid when emotionally –involved and stupid when they were sleep deprived. "At least he could help with part of the equation. Phone buzzed softly and Damon slid it out, answering it after a glance at the display.

"What."

"Klaus was no help," Stefan answered, pacing the living room. They had both known he wouldn't be. "I'm at Bonnie's. She's going to try a locator spell." Though speaking with his brother, all senses were finely attuned, keeping an eye on everything. Klaus had run across Bonnie before. If he was so intent on keeping Elena in his brother's hands, it only stood to reason that he would attempt to counteract any attempts made by the Salvatore brothers.

Damon nodded in approval tough of course Stefan couldn't see it. "Good." Maybe, for once, his baby brother was actually capable of handling things. Though he doubted it. "Let me know when you have something. Otherwise I'm still pointing this thing back at Mystic Falls." He was keeping a close eye on the sleeping teen beside him, intent on not waking Jeremy unless necessary. Who knew how long it would take him to fall back asleep. And the last thing Damon needed was a restless judge-y jabbering baby Gilbert.

"I'll keep you updated," Stefan promised, as Bonnie came back into the room, supplies in hand. The phone clicked shut as he turned to her with a soft sigh. Bonnie was their best hope right now.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Just as her brother had dozed off, so too had Elena. She'd fought at it for quite some time, but with the only options being silence or a probing discussion with Kol, she'd settled for the former. And the hum of the wheels over the asphalt, the darkness of the night, and the stillness all conspired against Elena. Kol's eyes kept drifting from the road to the sleeping doppelganger. Discerning eyes took in her beauty, more pronounced now that she wasn't pouting. A calmness had settled over her features, a peace that Kol hadn't been privy to in anyone for quite some time.

She looked like Katerina, exactly so, but her temperament was so strikingly different. Different even from the original Tatia, who had tended more to the flighty. No, this Elena Gilbert was something else entirely, and someone Kol would not tire easily of.

Reaching over, he let one slender finger trail over her cheek, smirking as she turned toward him, a soft smile spreading in her sleep. He wouldn't go the tiresome rate of compulsion. That was too easy. It meant Elena would have a crutch to fall back on, an excuse to explain away any feelings or actions she took with Kol. And where was the fun in that really?

No, better still if she made the choice all on her own. Then she had only herself to blame. This would be quite fun, indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie had gone for a Grimoire, and coming back into the room, she caught the last of Stefan's conversation. He must have been speaking with Damon. It was the only possibility. "What did he say?" She questioned.

Stefan turned with a forced smile. "He's heading back this way unless you tell us differently."

She nodded, taking a deep breath. "I found a new spell. It's a bit more specific than the other locator spell." Definitely a good thing if Elena was anywhere in or near a city. "Just need something of Elena's. And you're in luck," she continued, holding up a pair of earrings. "I borrowed these from her last week."

Setting them down in a ceramic bowl, Bonnie motioned for Stefan to take a seat while she set down her other supplies on the coffee table. Two white pillar candles were set to either side, Bonnie lighting them before she knelt in front of the table. Eyes slid shut as she began murmuring the incantation, barely audible. As the spell took hold, the candle flames soared, racing skyward.

Bonnie's eyes shot open, not seeing her home, but some far-off place. "I see her," she intoned. Eyes narrowed as she tried to divine something of use. "She's in a car, with Kol… I can't see anything else. It's dark. No road signs…" She blinked and the candles flickered back to normal, the spell breaking. "I'm sorry Stefan." She sighed softly, brow creased in worry. "I can't find anything else right now. Once they stop, maybe." They would have to, sooner or later.

Stefan nodded, still concerned, but wanting to reassure Bonnie at the same time. "I know you're doing everything you can," he assured her. And he couldn't fault her for that. Even if every muscle in his body was screaming that they needed to find Elena that moment before anything could happen to her. Kol was an unknown in the equation. Who knew what he was capable of. Though, given the rest of his family, Stefan would classify it as 'not good'.

Sensing the disappointment, even if he were too nice a guy to say anything, Bonnie pushed herself up, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come on. I'll make up some tea. We'll try again in a little while. And I'll call Caroline. If she finds out before we can tell her, there will be hell to pay." It was a feeble joke, but Stefan offered a tight smile.

"Tea," he agreed, almost mechanically. "I'll text Caroline." Though he didn't know what help she would be, Bonnie was right. Fiercely protective of her friends, Caroline deserved to know, too. Slipping his phone out with a sigh, Stefan stood, texting as he followed Bonnie to the kitchen.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

They'd been driving all night and, though Damon would have preferred to keep going, he thought the sleeping teen next to him might need food and a bathroom break at some point. And what better time than a much-needed gas stop. Roaring into the station, Damon braked suddenly, jerking Jeremy awake.

"What?" He questioned blearily. Blinking a few times, it took him a minute to take everything in and remember what exactly had happened last night. Then his attention turned to Damon, smirking in the driver's seat. "Dick."

"We need gas," Damon answered, nonplussed. "And you might want to get food now. We won't be stopping again." Not for a few hours at least. Not until more gas was needed.

Nodding, Jeremy unbuckled the seat belt, opening the door before he slid out.

"Get me a coffee," Damon called out. There wasn't a response. Jeremy's shoulders hunched slightly as he walked away. Teenagers. Moody things, the lot of them. Though Damon was feeling a bit moody himself that morning.

Sliding out of his own seat, Damon set up the pump to continue automatically, then stepped away, sliding his cell phone out. Selecting his brother's name, Damon waited impatiently for the call to be answered. Blue eyes scanning the area, it was all he could do not to sigh once Stefan finally deigned to answer the phone.

"Any news?" Damon questioned.

"Bonnie's getting ready to try again," Stefan answered, looking over at the girl in question. She nodded in return. Her face was determined, eager to prove his faith in her wasn't misplaced.

"The last time we checked they were still on the move, we think heading east, but tough to tell. Bonnie was just getting glimpses of road signs."

Damon grunted. At least they were getting something. And they had to stop at some point, right? "Let me know when you have something. Hopefully they wouldn't overshoot or head in opposite directions. A noise of assent.

"How's Jeremy?"

"Baby Gilbert slept most of the night," Damon answered, looking over his shoulder to check on the teen, visible within the gas station, picking out an armful of junk food and some drinks. "Which means he'll be bright-tailed and bushy-eyed and full of questions today." The thought was a complete and utter joy. Really it was the last thing he needed.

"Put yourself in his position," Stefan advised patiently.

The comment made Damon snort. He'd been in Jeremy's place. Relatively speaking at least. He'd watched Elena be put in danger more times than he cared to remember. And, for all the fighting that went on between them, imagining the situations reversed and Stefan in Elena's place brought up the brotherly protective instinct in Damon. The difference being that Damon had strength enough to fight back whereas Jeremy was all but utterly powerless.

His eyes softened somewhat. He wouldn't needle the boy pointlessly. But Jer had to understand that he wasn't the only one concerned about Elena. Damon would do whatever it took to ensure her safe return. Now was not the time to muse on such matters, though. Having paid for his snacks, Jeremy was heading back to the car once more.

"Keep in touch," Damon advised before hanging up.

Moving back to the car himself, Damon shook the pump handle, jostling loose any final drops of fuel before hanging it back up again. Then, screwing the tank cap back into place, he looked over the roof of the car at Jeremy. Gaze was questioning, and something Damon didn't want to waste time on.

"Get in," he ordered, waiting until Jeremy was in the seat and door closed before the car roared to life again.

"Nothing yet," Damon advised tersely. "Bonnie's trying to track them, but they were still on the move last she could tell."

It was something. A tiny tidbit to keep Jeremy somewhat in the loop. And he nodded, in acknowledgement. Kol would pay.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Elena sighed softly, shifting positions. Even as she did, though, a slight frown crossed her features, brow furrowing. This didn't feel like her bed. And, though she was pressed up against another body, it wasn't anyone familiar. The cologne tickling her nose was definitely not Stefan's. Nor Damon's, for that matter.

The memories came rushing back to her in a flood. With a sharp inhalation, Elena's eyes shot open. She was pressed against Kol, her head against his chest, his arm wound protectively around her shoulder. She didn't remember stopping which meant one of two things. Either he'd carried her in to whatever hotel room they were currently in, or he'd compelled her. She dearly hoped it was the former of the two. The thought of compulsion sent a shudder down her spine. If the fact that she was still fully clothed was any indication, though, nothing untoward had gone on the previous night.

Lifting her head cautiously, Elena studied the room. It could be a chain hotel in any number of cities. Gaze shifted back to Kol. He hadn't shown any indication that he'd even noticed her movement, still completely relaxed and ostensibly asleep. Slowly inching out of his embrace, Elena froze as his arm resisted a moment. She half expected to look up and see dangerous eyes looking up at her. But the moment passed, his arm shifting to squeeze a pillow to himself in replacement for the warm body lost.

Heart was pounding as Elena slid the last few inches off the bed. Rather than turn her back on the sleeping vampire, she ever so carefully backed to the door. She had to turn slightly to fumble with the lock and chain, wincing at the noise. But Kol didn't seem to be stirring, even as she kept glancing back to him. Could he really be such a hearty sleeper?

Elena wouldn't question it too much. Every moment spent worrying was a delay she couldn't afford. With a deep breath, and a final glance back to the still-sleeping Kol, Elena's hand settled on the door handle, twisting it.

The door opened barely an inch before a hand came down on either side of her, slamming it shut once more and keeping Elena pinned between Kol and the door. Hands clenched into fists, her forehead rested against the door for a moment in defeat.

"Going somewhere, darling?" The voice was calm. "Didn't we have a discussion about not running away? Just yesterday, too." Tongue clucked disapprovingly. "I expected more from you, dear."

"I wasn't running," Elena pointed out. Though her tone was even, her heart thudded rather loudly.

"Yes, very good," he returned. "You've learned the power of the correct phrasing." He was being facetious. She turned to face him then, eyes defiant, though a hint of fear was evident as well. And unease. She hadn't realized just how close he was, but facing him, there was barely two inches between them.

He had to smile as the realization dawned. Elena Gilbert was like an open book; so easy to read.

"What now?" She questioned defiantly. "Break my legs? Wasn't that one of your threats?" Though she'd put on a brave face, Elena couldn't help flinching as his hand rose, gently brushing a stray strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Do you want me to?" Kol questioned in return. "Honestly, Elena, I know you're a bit of a martyr, but there has to be some semblance of self-preservation hidden deep within you. Human nature." One of the fun things for a vampire's predatory impulses.

He leaned in, closer still, one hand on her neck, dark eyes locked on her doe-like gaze. "Consider this your final warning, pet. And if you're not concerned about your own welfare, or that of your friends, perhaps I should present a more immediate threat for you to focus on. The next time you try anything without my express permission, I start killing."

Hand gripped her upper arm, tight enough to bruise, leading her to the window. Curtains were thrust open, Elena wincing at the sudden brightness, though Kol didn't react at all. "I won't make any distinction, Elena," he promised. "Entire families dead because you were too stubborn for your own good." Though they'd been standing side by side, Kol turned to face her then.

"Of course I could save myself a lot of trouble, remove that dear necklace of yours and compel you to be a good girl…"

"No." The answer was decisive. "No compulsion. I'll behave. You have my word. You don't need to hurt anyone." Though he would anyway, she was certain.

Kol flashed a smile in response. "Lovely." He released her arm finally, moving to flop back down on the one king-sized bed.

"Don't pout. You were so charming last night. Snuggling so sweetly up against me…" He did enjoy needling her so. "Order breakfast for two, please. Whatever you think I'd like."

Her teeth gritted. "I don't think I can order blood for you."

"Are you offering, Elena?" He chuckled as she huffed. The answer was a very definite 'no', though she didn't bother responding, settling for a glare in return. "Pancakes," Kol requested. "And coffee, please and thank you."

The meal ordered, Elena choosing a simple coffee and some cereal, Kol patted the bed next to him invitingly. "Relax Elena. There's no need to continue the pacing. It only serves to make me jumpy."

Kol didn't wait for a response, reaching for the remote. Some reality show blared to life, Kol staring fascinated at the screen. "It's rather like exploring another world," he confided. "So much changed while I was daggered. Somethings for the better," he let a smug eye trail over Elena. Women's fashions being at the top of the list.

"Somethings, though," he gestured to the television once again. "I simply do not get. Why should I care about any of these people? They bring no value to society."

"They're not supposed to," Elena answered tersely, taking a seat a the bottom of the bed. It makes you feel superior. Not as stupid as the people showcased on the shows."

His gaze shifted from the television to the back of Elena's head. "Yes," He mused. It made a certain amount of sense. And how perceptive of Elena to divine that. Perhaps she wasn't quite the moron his sister made her out to be. Nowhere near a challenge for any of the Original family. But he could see why she intrigued the Salvatores and even Elijah.

She must have felt his eyes on her, for after a few moments, Elena was turning slightly. Gaze confused, still pouting at the entire situation, his teasing. But it was questioning, as well, wondering what he was thinking. Lips parted as she started to say something, but a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Breakfast is served. Elena, love, let him in, will you? And remember – no funny business."


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus was not amused in the slightest. His baby brother had apparently decided to go completely off the rails just when he had agreed to finally trust him. Undaggering his family may not have been the best of ideas. It seemed since their resurrection they had done naught but give him grief. And his mother's reappearance had only added to the strain, serving, as it did, to show the fractures within his dysfunctional family to the world at large.

The one consolation in this entire mess was that Kol most definitely could not have as developed a network as Klaus himself had. Witches were powerful alies to have in life and Kol had been in a coffin for the last hundred years. Odds were any witches loyal to Kol were long gone; moved on or long since turned to dust. Klaus was never one to rely on odds, though. To that end, his cell was taken out, fingers gliding over the touch screen. Modern technology was incredibly helpful at times.

"Hello, love," he purred into the phone. "I need your help tracking my errant brother. And the human girl he's with." A sly smile spread across his features. "What do you need?"

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

No one had really wanted to go to sleep. And throughout the night, at various intervals, Bonnie had tried her spell once again. Each time the result was much the same. Kol and Elena in a car. Finally, though, Bonnie was able to get something more.

Stefan's fists clenched as Bonnie began speaking, mentioning details. Specifically that Elena and Kol were apparently in bed together.

"Asleep," she was quick to assure him. "Fully clothed." She wouldn't mention just how cozily snuggled up against Kol Elena was. "Hotel room," she murmured. "So there has to be something…" Face lit up as she spied the desk in the corner, notepad visible on top.

"I know where they are."

Stefan shifted to the edge of the couch, clutching his phone almost like a lifeline. "Bonnie…" He prodded.

Coming out of the trance, Bonnie fixed her gaze on his, a triumphant smile on her features as she provided the address.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

They'd finished breakfast, though Kol was amused at how petty Elena could be. She seemed bound and determined to make him understand that she was only going along with things through sheer coercion, and not because she harbored any secret desire to be with the Original. For his part, Kol was quite determined to make the pretty doppelganger see his charm and good points. He had many, after all.

As he stepped in, clearing her bowl away, and acting every inch the gentleman, she had sighed softly. Head twisted to one side, as if she couldn't even bear the sight of him. Grin widened further still.

"You may take a shower if you wish," he advised, almost as though he were granting a rather large favor. "But either way, we'll be leaving shortly."

The hotel hadn't been intended as anything more than a short stopover. Just long enough to rest and get some nourishment. With those needs satisfied, it was well past time to get on the road again. Knowing his brother and the Salvatores, they would both be hot on his trail. And he had no desire to give up the lovely doppelganger so quickly.

"No," Elena shook her head. Though any defiance withered as Kol raised his brow. "Thank you," she added.

He shrugged. "No skin off my teeth, darling. But I can't guarantee you the same opportunity every night." It didn't seem to matter to Elena, the girl shaking her head again. "No? Alright. But you might wish to use the facilities while they're available. I won't be stopping every twenty minutes because your bladder is the size of a pea." He wouldn't be quite so cruel, but she didn't need to know that. And it seemed to work. Cheeks flushing red, Elena stood, without a word, stalking to the restroom, and shutting herself in.

Kol chuckled. And, though he kept his senses attuned to the human, he divided his attention, pulling out his phone to dial a familiar number. "Rebekah, dear sister," he grinned. "How would you like to get some of your own back on Niklaus?" Though the doppelganger would be off limits.

Having been lounging lazily on the sofa, Kol's words sent Rebekah sitting up rather rapidly.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" She questioned, studying her nails. "I'm not saying that I'm interested, mind. Only I'd rather know what you're getting yourself into. I don't much enjoy the thought of spending another ninety years with a dagger in my chest." Her features were darkening rapidly, almost pouting as she spoke.

"Or longer this time. He's really quite cross with you, Kol."

"He'll get over it," Kol answered with a shrug. "Or too bad if he doesn't. I've his precious blood bag, which lends a certain amount of immunity."

"Until he finds you," she answered. "And he will, Kol. He always does."

"Yes, and he always ends arguments with a dagger," Kol answered, rolling his eyes. "Aren't you at all angry, Rebekah? Don't you want him to feel some pain? If not for Niklaus, you could have had a very different life. Perhaps even found that love you were always so desperately searching for."

"He's our brother," she answered simply.

"He's our brother, and he has us all scared out of our minds," Kol countered. "Come on Rebekah."

"Like I said," Rebekah returned, voice cool. "I don't fancy a dagger in my back. I'm sorry, Kol. I can't." And before he could protest further, the call was cut off, Rebekah flouncing back onto the couch.

"At least one member of my family is loyal," Klaus commented lazily from his position leaning against the doorjamb. He'd heard enough. And, though his sudden appearance startled Rebekah, she hid it with a shrug of her own shoulders. "You always win," she commented softly. The sentiment echoed what she had told Stefan all those years ago. That she'd chosen the right side eventually.

Moving forward, he took a seat beside her, hand stretching out to rest over hers. "Thank you, little sister." For once, at least, he was sincere.


	6. Chapter 6

Either Kol was making no effort not to be overheard or he assumed any noises from within the bathroom would cover his conversation. In any case, Elena heard most of his side of things. And, for once, she felt something akin to sympathy for the Original. Not much, as he had kidnapped her, had befriended Jeremy with the intent of killing him if necessary, had broken Damon's neck, if the sickening crunch she'd heard was anything to go by. But, hearing more regarding the power struggle at work in the Mikaelson household made Elena start to see things in a different light. What was that saying, anyway, about keeping your enemies close? She intended on doing just that.

But a loud knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "We don't have all day, sweetheart," Kol advised.

She didn't answer, instead flushing the toilet and washing her hands. As she exited, though, he stopped her, obviously seeing something in her expression.

"You know what they say, love. Curiosity killed the cat." He certainly didn't need her getting any ideas about playing his family or trying to worm her way into his affections.

"I'm not Elijah," he advised. "I'm not intrigued by any similarities to past loves." And Elena had Elijah's sense of nobility, annoying at the best of times, working on overdrive.

"Then maybe you should be more careful about where you make your phone calls," Elena glared, pushing by him, any sympathy long gone.

He let her. Definitely had the Petrova fire. "I'll keep that in mind."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Right," Damon answered, cell phone pressed to one ear, his free hand on the steering wheel. "What does GPS say, Jeremy?"

"Twenty minutes," he advised, fingers flying over the touch screen on his smart phone. "Straight shot."

"We'll be there in ten," Damon promised, though even he wasn't sure whether he was speaking to his brother or the boy beside him. He didn't really care. And it wasn't as if he had to worry about speeding tickets.

As predicted, ten minutes later the car roared into the hotel parking lot, screeching to a sudden halt outside the entrance. And, before Damon could stop him, Jeremy had pushed the door open and was sprinting into the building.

It was sheer force of will that contained Damon's reaction to an eye roll and a soft sigh. The gear pushed to Park, Damon released the keys from the ignition before blurring into the hotel after Jeremy and catching his arm.

"Hey. Dick." Annoyance was clear in his tone. "What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?" His voice was a low hiss, loud enough to ensure Jeremy truly comprehended the magnitude of the situation but quiet enough to not alert the entire hotel of their business.

"She's my sister," Jeremy reminded him.

"And he's an Original," Damon returned, glaring. "One who knows all about you including what that ring of yours can do. He could kill you in the blink of an eye. At least I'm a bit more of a challenge.

Jer turned to face him more fully at that. "Because it was so difficult for him to break your neck before."

"That's my point!" Frustration finally broke through. Taking a deep breath, Damon's voice lowered again. "You're her brother. And if anything happened to you, I can't fix it. So you need to do what I tell you and stay alive. Use your brain. I know you have one in there somewhere." Damon was expendable. Elena wouldn't completely go to pieces if he died, but Jeremy was the only family she had left.

Finally releasing his arm, Damon strode to the front desk, leaning against it and turning on his most charming smile. "So we're looking for a friend…" Pupils dilated, compelling the girl to be just as helpful as she could be.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Elena gritted her teeth as Kol guided her along the hallway to the elevator, hand clasping her upper arm very firmly indeed. It was obvious neither was in the mood to speak and, as the elevator arrived, Kol shoved her in.

A few moments more and they would be on the road again, this time headed to a nearby store that sold the right kind of ingredients. Kol wasn't a witch, but he'd spent enough time with them to pick up a few tricks. Nothing that required magic in and of itself, mind, but the right herbs could work wonders, even for those without magic in their veins.

That was the plan, at least. But, as the elevator doors opened to the lobby, Kol was surprised to see Damon and Jeremy waiting for the lift themselves. There was no chance of the doors closing, Damon's arm shooting out to keep them open.

Gripping Elena's arm once more, Kol very carefully guided her between him and the other vampire. She was a soft spot for Damon. A very easily exploited soft spot.

"Well, well," he greeted, grinning. "You certainly are persistent, I'll give you that."

Damon's free hand shot out, keeping Jeremy from moving forward, though his eyes didn't leave Kol's. "Are you okay?" He was very obviously questioning Elena. "Are you hurt?"

Grip tightened a smidge more. It was more to keep Elena from getting any ideas than anything else. Well, and to irk the man in front of him. "She's fine."

"I was asking Elena," Damon returned, his glare only intensifying.

"I'm okay," she interjected, before things could escalate further. "He didn't hurt me."

"Much," Kol clarified. He enjoyed seeing the doubt play across Damon's face as he questioned what exactly had happened. And what Elena was hiding from him. "Jeremy, mate. Good to see you again. Shame I can't stay and catch up more, but things to do."

"You're as crazy as your brother if you think I'm letting you set one foot outside the door with her," Damon retorted, eyes flashing.

Kol fixed him with a bemused glance. "Must I break your neck again? Or are you trying to get young Jeremy killed so you can comfort dear Elena?"

The accusation made Damon tense, ready to throw caution to the wind and attack. Kol tensed as well, though much more defensively.

"Ah ah ah… No rash moves. I've been having fun with Elena. A lot of fun." His free hand rose, gently stroking her hair while daring eyes met Damon's, amused at the barely contained rage. More like a jealous boyfriend than her beau's brother. "But I won't hesitate to kill her."

Damon's gaze flickered between Kol and Elena, only angered all the more by the feeling of helplessness.

"You won't kill her," he answered. "Because your big bad hybrid dick of a brother would kill you."

"He'd forgive me eventually," Kol shrugged. "Our family always does." Eventually. "Or even if I don't kill her, I could just make things rather unpleasant." Her arm was suddenly twisted sharply up behind her, causing Elena to cry out with the shock of it.

Both Jeremy and Damon stiffened, Kol smirking to himself. So predictable. "Back up," he advised. "Or I really will break something. It's so easy with humans. The slightest bit of pressure…" He applied a bit more force, Elena barely stifling a cry. They hesitated a moment and then Damon and Jeremy both were backing up as requested.

"Thank you," Kol commented, finally exiting the elevator. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of her."

That quip was too much for Damon to take. Seeing an opportunity, he lunged, all but tackling Kol and pushing him back from Elena. Releasing her more from shock than any conscious decision, Kol growled. And, as she was pushed away, Jeremy jumped in without hesitation, tugging Elena away as the two vampires dueled.

"Bonnie," Jeremy explained as they raced through the hall. "Locator spell. She's gotten better since last time." When they'd only been able to pinpoint her location within a few miles.

She smiled at her brother, heart lighter than it had been all night. Or it was, at least, until Jeremy skidded to a halt in the hotel kitchen.

"Shit…I don't have the keys," he muttered. Turning, frantically, he saw an employee standing nearby.

"I need to borrow your car."


	7. Chapter 7

Kol sent Damon flying into one of the couches lining the lobby. He made it look almost effortless, the force taken to toss him across the room, and with enough power that the furniture frame cracked.

"Touchy touchy," he commented, clucking his tongue. "You can't best me, why even try?" It was a rhetorical question. Of course he knew why Damon was going to such trouble and it had everything to do with a pair of big brown eyes. History was repeating itself where the Salvatores were concerned. And, though Elena may not be actively exploiting the brothers' feelings for her as Katerina had, she still had them both wrapped around her pretty little finger.

"Getting too big for your britches," Damon managed, pushing himself up. "Have to knock you down a few pegs."

The thought of Damon Salvatore, of all people, teaching him a lesson only made Kol chuckle, eyes crinkling. "You're very funny," he answered. "I can see why my family hasn't killed you yet. Jesters are in short supply these days." Just as quickly as he'd cheered, though, his mood shifted, ever mercurial, sobering eyes deadly calm.

"But you can only push so far. Even jesters have limits."

"Speaking from personal experience?" Damon didn't wait for a response, launching himself at Kol once more, hands wrapped around the other man's neck in a chokehold.

In truth Damon knew this was something of a suicide mission. He had little hope of besting a vampire hundreds of years older than him, though that had never stopped him previously. This particular vampire, though, couldn't be killed by ordinary means. And Damon was fresh out of white oak stakes at the moment. But Elena was in danger and he'd do anything to save her, all too aware of the irony of the situation.

Breaking the hold, one of Kol's hands clamped around Damon's throat, cutting of his air supply. "I think I'm just about out of patience," he advised. "And Elena's waiting. She won't get far."

"If you touch her, you're a dead man," Damon gritted, glaring all the while.

"I already am," Kol answered with a shrug. Technically speaking that was. "Now…what can I do to keep you out of my hair…" Eyes scanned the lobby. Damon was thrown, once again hitting the same couch he'd collided with before, and this time splintering the frame. Striding forward, Kol plucked one of the legs free from the sofa, studying Damon, lying there amidst the wreckage.

"It's a bit blunt, but… I suppose it will do." Makeshift stake.

"Forcing himself upright, Damon managed to blur in the direction Jeremy and Elena had gone, only to be cut off by a malicious Kol.

"Running away? I'm afraid it's too late for that." And without further ado, he drove the stake into Damon's torso.

Sufficiently stunned, Damon couldn't resist as Kol pushed him back, pinning him against the wall and then driving it in further still to tack him to the wall.

"Stay," Kol advised. Then, pushing himself back, Kol stalked off through the halls, ready to find Elena once again. And, if she and her brother had managed to get away, he'd still have Damon to take out his frustration on.

Grimacing, Damon looked to the front desk. The cute clerk who had helped him before popped up, eyes wide.

"A little help," he gasped. "Please."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

They'd spent several long moments going back and forth with the hotel employee before he'd agreed to get the keys. Leading Elena and Jeremy to a back room, he opened one of the lockers. Keys were procured and just handed over when the door slammed open once again, sending everyone jumping. There, in the doorway, stood Kol, coolly furious.

"What did I say about running?" He demanded. She didn't answer. And, though Elena was glaring defiantly at him, Jeremy still took a half step forward, intent on shielding her as best he could. It was what they did, after all. Each trying to protect the other. And Elena had already done more to protect him than she ever should have had to.

"I'd back down, Jeremy," Kol advised. "I just left Damon pinned to the wall. I could easily do the same to you."

Still Jeremy didn't relent. But Elena's hand settled on his arm, gently pressing. "Don't hurt him," she requested.

His jaw all but dropped. "You can't be serious, Elena. You're just going to go with him?"

"If it's a choice between you alive or dead?" She questioned. "Yeah, I will."

His mouth opened automatically to protest, but Kol cut him off.

"Good choice, darling. You could learn something from your sister, Jer." But, seeing the lad wasn't about to back down quite so easily, Kol sighed, looking to the man beside them. "Take care of him," he commented, pupils dilating.

For a moment, confusion flickered across Jeremy's face. Then a sudden movement caught his eye. He turned, barely registering what was happening before something heavy hit him on the head, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Jeremy!" Instantly, Elena was kneeling beside him, hands cradling him protectively, even as she looked up to see the hotel employee standing there, wrench in hand.

"Thank you," Kol smirked. "That's enough." The object dropped with a clang, eyes vacant, compelled to compliance.

"Don't worry. Jeremy will be fine. If I'd wanted him dead, he would be, pet. Though all of this effort does make me rather hungry… Don't move."

The man didn't flinch as Kol stepped forward. Standing stock still, fangs tore into his neck. Then, drinking deeply for several long minutes, Kol finally let the body drop, landing with a thud at Elena's side. He looked down at Elena, wiping the blood from his lips, taking in the damp eyes, the way she was still holding her brother…

"I did warn you," he advised, leaning down to jerk her up. "You run and I start killing. Be grateful Jeremy wasn't on my list this time. I won't keep affording him the same courtesy." Gaze followed hers, focusing on the body lying beside Jeremy.

"Say goodbye, Elena." Then he was jerking her along once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Out the back door of the hotel and shoved into his car in a few seconds, Elena glared straight ahead, rubbing her arm where he'd gripped her tightly. Kol was furious. He'd expected some kind of ill-advised rescue attempt. But he hadn't thought that they would catch up so quickly.

"Well that was annoying," he gritted. "We have your friend Bonnie to thank for that, don't we?" It was a rhetorical question, one he certainly didn't expect Elena to answer. But his mind was whirling. They weren't that far from the nearest city. And cities usually meant at least a small community of witches. Enough to warrant a supply shop, if one knew where to look. Kol was rather good at that.

"I can see I'll have to take some…protective measures." He glanced over at her, still upset, still angry about being crossed, but with a smile widening. It only served to make a shiver run down her spine.

"What measures?" She questioned in return, uneasily.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Elena," he answered, with a shake of his head. "Just sit there and look pretty. It's nothing that will hurt." Foot pressed the pedal down harder, tires squealing as he veered around slower moving traffic. They had no time to waste.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Grimacing as the hotel clerk tried, yet again, to yank the stake free from his torso, Damon finally waved her away with a groan. "Just…go," he advised. She wasn't helping matters any. In fact it hurt all the more because she was so ineffectively weak. A hundred pounds sopping wet.

With a soft sigh, he leaned his head back against the wall, eyes sliding shut.

"Dude." Jeremy's voice cut through the silent lobby. "What happened?"

"What does it look like, Jer?" Damon questioned, voice terse as he lifted his head once more to look at the boy. "I got staked by your 'friend' Kol. Care to help me out?"

The teenager stepped forward, both hands winding around the furniture leg and tugging at it sharply. It barely budged. Gritting his teeth, Jeremy tugged again, pulling it out a few inches.

"Where's Elena?" Damon gritted, wincing as the stake moved about halfway out.

"Gone," was the curt reply as Jeremy drew the makeshift stake the rest of the way out.

"What?" Damon yelped. Hand moved up automatically to rub at the rapidly healing wound. Damn that had hurt. "What happened? I thought you were going to get her and get out."

"Yeah well…. I thought you weren't going to get stabbed," he returned, tossing the wooden stick away in disgust.

"Tell me what happened." Damon was upright by then, glaring at Jeremy, blaming him, and himself, for the fact that Elena was once more in the hands of psychopathic killer. She didn't deserve that. She deserved a nice normal life. A quiet life at home, surrounded by friends and family. And instead all of that had been ripped away from her bit by bit.

Rubbing gingerly at the own growing lump on his head, Jeremy filled in the blanks. How Damon had the keys, how Jeremy had been hit over the head… He'd woken up alone next to the corpse of the hotel employee. Elena and Kol both long gone. And, since Damon hadn't seen them pass through the lobby, they must have left through the back door. With no trace and no trail to follow.

Turning, Damon punched the wall suddenly, leaving a fist-sized indent. Then he twirled, stalking to the door. "Come on," he ordered. "Get witchy on speaker phone. See what she can tell us."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

It hadn't taken Kol very long at all to suss out the location of a store with just the right supplies. He'd lived among witches for years at a time. It led to more than a certain amount of understanding and appreciation of their customs. The knowledge gained also came in handy. Especially in cases like this.

Pulling up outside the store, Kol gestured for Elena to join him. "I'm not stupid enough to leave you out here alone," he advised. "You'll come in." He hoped the look in his eyes was warning enough about the consequences should she disobey him again.

Fingers intertwined with his, they made the picture of a moody teenage couple. Tugging her through the store, Kol found exactly what he was looking for. Some small muslin bags and a few herbs. Ones that would hide their tracks. Edelweiss, juniper, belladonna... The man behind the counter was quite helpful once Kol had compelled him. And with the herbs ground in equal parts, Kol soon had a handful of small bags.

One was tucked into his own pocket, one into Elena's, ignoring the gasp of protest. The others he'd distribute around the car and whatever hotel room they happened to be staying in that night.

"What are you doing?" Elena demanded, very obviously pouting.

"Just a few tricks I picked up along the way, darling," he answered. "…You know, if you're not careful, your face will stick like that." Noting the scowl he received in response, Kol could only grin.

"I wouldn't advise you getting rid of it. Don't worry, Elena. Like I said. It won't hurt you." It would only serve to make sure that her friends didn't find them. Or his family, either.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the ride back to Mystic Falls had been tense, to say the least. Of course Damon had told Stefan et al exactly what had happened. He'd had to, unable to lie to his brother when he'd called once more to check on the status of Operation Rescue Elena. And he'd been upset. Damon could understand that, of course. He was upset, himself. But it just made him all the more resolved to find her and drive a white oak stake into that bastard's heart himself. That, however, was where a second issue arose.

Since their disappearance from the hotel, Bonnie had been working as frantically to try and track her friend as she had before. And now, a day or two later, all she had to show for it was a pounding headache and an impressive set of bags beneath her eyes.

Slumping back on the couch with a soft sigh, Bonnie shook her head. "I can't find her." Voice was quiet, tinged with tears. "I've tried everything I can think of."

Exhaling slowly, Stefan tried to keep calm as he paced the room. "You tried your hardest," he assured her. "I know that." They'd just have to think of something else.

"Screw that." Damon's arms crossed as he glared at his brother. Now was not the time for reconciliatory actions. Now was the time to keep pushing until they got results. He'd told Elena before that he would always choose her. He meant it, too. He'd push Bonnie to her breaking point, would take her to the point of madness if it meant Elena's safe return.

"Hey." Caroline's voice cut in, warning, as she moved back into the parlor, a warm mug of tea in hand. Taking a seat on the coffee table across from Bonnie, she pressed the cup into her hand, glaring at Damon. Though they were both working toward the same goal, there was little love lost between the two of them. And it was obvious, to him at least, that she, like everyone else, preferred his brother.

"She's doing all she can." Eyes flashed, daring Damon to contradict her. "And if you hadn't lost Elena in the first place-"

"Enough." For once Jeremy was the voice of reason in the group. Shaking his head, the glare on his face was meant for everyone. "Fighting isn't going to help get my sister back.

"He's right," Stefan confirmed, nodding sagely and ignoring Damon's unsubtle eye roll. Green eyes turned to Bonnie, lips pursing slightly.

"What does it mean" He questioned. "That you can't track her?" It took him a moment to actually formulate the question foremost on his mind. "Could she… Is it possible he-"

"No." Bonnie's answer was definitive, Stefan looking relieved he didn't even have to voice those words aloud. "If she was dead Jeremy would be able to see her for one, right?" Gaze turned to him for confirmation.

Frowning, Jeremy shifted slightly. The thought hadn't occurred to him, but now that Bonnie brought it up… "Yeah," he agreed. "I would." He could see the dead if he thought of them and Elena had been foremost in his mind for the past few days.

"So she's not dead. Which means there's some kind of magic going on. Something hiding her from me. And I'm not quite sure what to do."

"But you'll keep trying," Damon interjected. His tone was cool even though his eyes were piercing, staring at the witch who was pretty much their only hope.

Bonnie nodded, returning the look unflinchingly. "Of course." They may not agree on much, but Elena's safety was definitely one thing they could.

"We all will," Caroline interjected. "Five heads are better than one, right? We'll go through the Grimoires, divvy them up and see what we can find."

Stefan nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Though what they would do if it failed, he didn't know.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Klaus growled impatiently, looking at the witch standing in front of him. True he had several dozen at his beck and call, but there were always favorites. Those who were especially powerful or skilled. Those who had never let him down. The woman in front of him was all three. Or had been, at least, until she had advised him that she couldn't track his brother, nor the doppelganger.

"I'm trying to understand, love," he began, clearly at the end of his patience. "Why it is, precisely, you can't find one vampire and a human girl. For God's sake, he was daggered in a coffin for the better part of a century. It's not as though he has any allies to turn to."

"One doesn't need to be a witch to understand magic," she answered. "Your brother spent time with various covens. If he knows certain herbs, he can make sue of them without having any special powers himself. Much like relying on vervain-"

Klaus' hand rose, cutting her off. "I like you, darling," he advised. "Mainly because you haven't let me down before. But if you don't figure out a way around this, and soon, you won't hold my favor any longer." Voice was deadly calm, eyes intensely serious. Undoubtedly she could read between the lines and divine exactly what he meant by that.

"Go," he ordered. "The sooner you have an answer, the better. My patience is wearing thin." Sighing, he watched her leave, only for Rebekah to enter the room. Sighing softly, Klaus pinched the bridge of his noise.

"What do you want, dear sister?"

"Your witch isn't working." It was an observation, not a question. "Kol's not stupid, Nik. He knows more than you give him credit for."

"If you're here to sing his praises, now is not a good time, Rebekah," he warned, pushing himself up. "If you're not part of the solution…"

"But that's just it," she answered. "Maybe I can be."

Klaus froze, looking to his sister, intrigued by her words. For, of course, he understood almost immediately.

"You'd make him believe you betrayed me." He frowned slightly. "If you can. If he deigns to answer his phone. If he'd believe you would after you denied him last time."

"We're a nest of vipers, our family," she answered coolly. "It's not that big a stretch."

"And you would betray him." Klaus' tone warned that he wouldn't brook any actual opposition from her. He'd daggered his sister before, he would again. And Kol would definitely be going back into a coffin for the next few centuries.

"I'm not stupid," Rebekah advised. "I meant what I said, Nik. I'm on your side in this."

Smile widened. "Then perhaps you should try to give our dear brother a call."


	10. Chapter 10

Having taken a seat on the covered front porch, Elena studied the landscape. Kol had chosen an isolated area to hole up in. At another time of the year the cabins might have been full, but right now they were the only people staying there. And, after warning her again about the consequences of removing the bag of herbs from her pocket, and stressing the futility of running, Kol really hadn't paid very much attention to her. They'd stopped in town on the way in, getting supplies for her so she wouldn't be left on her own. And, with his vampire senses, he didn't even need to be in the same room as she was. Not that there was any worry. No one nearby, as he'd advised and as the manager in the office had confirmed, charmed by the story Kol had spun of young lovers getting away from everything.

They'd picked a wonderful week to begin their vacation. Though it had been sunny earlier, clouds had rolled steadily in, followed by rumblings of thunder. A few more moments and the sky opened in a torrential downpour, the temperature lowering a few degrees. Arms wound around herself, but she didn't move.

"Are you going to stay out there for the duration of our stay?" Kol's voice cut through the sound of rain hitting the tree leaves. Elena didn't answer, though the silence didn't seem to perturb him. Instead, coming to the front door, he leaned against it, looking out at her.

"You'll catch cold and then where will we be?"

When she still didn't answer, he continued. "I thought we talked about the pouting, love. It's not very becoming. Of course if this is all some ploy to make me compel you…" He barely bit back a smirk as her head shot toward him, eyes glaring.

"Relax, darling," he answered soothingly. And before she could make another tiresome comment requesting that he let her go, he shook his head.

"Just think of all the good I am doing Elena." Beginning with not compelling her. Really it could be much worse.

"Come along. I even made you dinner." He put on his most charming smile as he stepped onto the porch, gesturing for her to join him inside.

And when she did, declining to even look at him, the smile only widened. Following her to the table set up for dinner, Kol pulled out a chair for her, pushing it in, acting every inch the gentleman. Even as he noted her discomfort.

"It doesn't have to be so very difficult, Elena," Kol advised. And, without bothering to offer, he began dishing the food out. It wasn't the caliber of food, nor wine, he was used to. But he was a good enough chef to make even inferior ingredients taste good.

"Or," he continued, placing a plate full of steak and steamed vegetables in front of her. The wine, already decanted, was neatly poured into two glasses before Kol moved to take the seat across from her, filling his own plate with a rarer cut of meat.

"Or I could always make you more amenable." Especially given that he was in possession of her vervain necklace.

Cold eyes finally met his, Elena cutting her steak into bite-size chunks. "You keep threatening that. And yet you don't seem particularly keen to do so." She was starting to doubt he actually would, for all the displays of bravado.

"Don't push me, darling." Words were clipped, Kol's own gaze focused on the food before him. "Just because I haven't yet doesn't mean I won't. You've been very cooperative. With a few reminders, of course." Gaze flickered to her a moment and then back down.

"It's hardly any fun if I take away your free will. That very thing which makes you so…..human."

"I'm not your plaything," Elena retorted.

"You're whatever I say you are, pet," he corrected, flashing a grin. "Now eat up. No sense wasting good food." He'd need to feed at some point, but the manager was obliging enough. And, though he'd no issue leaving behind a stack of dead bodies, Kol could be discrete when necessary.

Huffing slightly, Elena's head bowed, pushing the food around her plate. She really wasn't hungry in the slightest. But, however much she doubted Kol's resolve to resort to compulsion, something told her now would not be the best time to push him. She had to be selective, choose her battles carefully. And so, after several long moments, and feeling Kol's gaze lingering on her, Elena took a small bite.

The food as good, though good as it was, it still turned to sawdust in her mouth. Still she forced herself to chew and swallow methodically, working her way through the better part of her portion, as well as a glass of wine. All without so much as a peep. She could be civil to him, but that was as much as Kol could expect. And then, with dinner winding down, she forced her gaze to meet his across the table.

"If there aren't any objections, I think I'll go to bed."

"No objections at all." Keen eyes studied the girl. Baby steps. That's what he needed to take with Elena Gilbert. But already she was asking his permission instead of charging ahead as she normally would have.

The ease with which he agreed obviously surprised her. She didn't move for a few moments, blinking at him. Then, with a slight nod, Elena pushed herself back from the table, heading to her bedroom. She didn't rush, but she was noticeably tense, clearly waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Nonplussed, Kol settled for watching her go, even offering a cheery, "Sweet dreams."

She didn't respond, not breathing until the bedroom door shut behind her with a soft click. Then, stripping down to shirt and panties, Elena slipped between the sheets, frowning. Apart from the initial force used, Kol had been almost personable. He hadn't treated her very harshly at all. Hadn't fed from her, hadn't treated her as anything but a slightly annoying guest. And she was starting to wonder about his motives.

That line of thought was cut off with a soft huff, Elena rolling over, away from the door. That was ridiculous. He'd killed Damon and less than a week later she was ruminating on his good side? He should be ashamed of herself.

In the main room, Kol began clearing the table. Any leftovers were placed in the fridge. Elena did need to eat, after all. And then he himself went to sit out on the front porch, ruminating over the events of the past few days. Elena was in bed and likely wouldn't be stirring for the remainder of the evening. So, pushing himself up, he moved off the porch, looking around at the country night life.

He'd taken two steps when his phone buzzed softly. Apparently he'd wandered into the three or so square feet where his cellphone actually receieved a signal. Digging it out, Kol saw that he had a voicemail. And his log showed that it was from a familiar number. Pressing the button, he lifted the phone to his ear, listening as the message began to play.


	11. Chapter 11

'What do you want me to do, Nik?" Rebekah questioned angrily. They'd been squabbling all day, ever since her call to Kol had gone unanswered and unreturned.

"We knew it was a long shot. He's probably long since rid of his mobile." If her other brother were smart enough to resort to witchy tricks, what were the odds he'd kept a very traceable cellphone? "At the very least he's probably in some hole-in the-wall with no television let alone cell reception."

"This is unacceptable, Rebekah." Voice was calm but intense. It wasn't so much that he was angry at her as he was at the situation. Kol had outsmarted him this one time and it was something which couldn't be permitted to happen again.

Fingertips drummed impatiently on the end table. "His insolence will not be permitted. I'll hunt him down and dagger him myself."

"If you can find him," Rebekah returned tartly. Pushing herself off the desk, she strode for the door. "I'll let you know if he calls. Otherwise, you may wish to consider a backup plan, Nik."

Knowing she was right, however annoying that might be, he could only glare at her retreating form. If the call didn't work, he would have to hope either Kol tired of his game soon or that his witches were able to find some way around Kol's annoying herbal knowledge.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"You're kidding right?" Tyler couldn't keep the shock from his face. "You want her to what, exactly?"

"Go out with big, bad, and creepy," Damon answered, eyes rolling at the indignation on the boy's face. "Honestly, it's for a good cause. Not like we're offering her up as a sacrificial lamb."

"Though you wouldn't hesitate," Caroline answered, eyes narrowing as Damon shrugged in response. She was right, after all. He'd offer her up in a heartbeat assuming the return on investment was right. Of course Caroline didn't need to know he'd only do it as a last resort. Part of the power of making threats was the belief that he'd follow up on them if forced.

"It's for Elena," Stefan cut in, voice peaceful and gentle, eyes pleading.

"I've done all I can," Bonnie reminded him. "I can't find Elena. But if I can track Klaus…"

"Maybe he'll lead us to her," Tyler completed, nodding with a soft sigh. "Yeah, yeah, I know. So what do you need?"

"Something personal," Bonnie answered. "Anything of his. Jewelry, clothing. Anything he's handled a lot."

"So, what," Jeremy questioned from the doorway. It wasn't that he'd been banished from the events as much as he'd grown tired of someone or other continually nixing any effort he'd made to be involved in his sister's rescue. If he hadn't thought one of the three vampires would be on him as soon as he opened the door, he would have split long before now, gone to rescue Elena on his own. As it was, he'd grown to resemble a caged zoo animal, forever pacing restlessly. Until this latest plot caught his attention.

"She'd just supposed to call him up and ask for a private tour of his place? You don't think he'd be suspicious?"

"Probably," Caroline agreed. "If I were going to ask."

Standing, Bonnie moved over to the young man, one arm winding around him. "We've got this," she advised, trying to console him. They had a plan.

Jeremy wasn't so sure. Though he nodded, the only thought that went through his mind was that if they really had this, Elena would have been home long ago. This had been dragging on for days longer than it should have. And, though he knew everyone was trying their best, it irked him that they were all helpless in Klaus' plot.

"Yeah," he agreed with a sigh. Not like they'd listen to him anyway.


End file.
